


Porn Studios Training Video (and more)

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Jokes, Don't take this seriously I'm bored, Funny, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Inspired by the Krusty Krab Training Video, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Dia decides to teach newcomers about the job, and just have all around playful banter with her coworkers.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 30





	1. Porn Studios Training Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merella/gifts).



> Just something funny because I've never written a full on joke oneshot! Also we need a break from character torture porn.
> 
> This features the two girls from Addict. They have pretty good designs and even though we don't know much about them, I decided to write about them anyway.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Oh and here are some info on the two OCs featured here, Melody created by me and Delilah created by Merella.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/obscurefanartist/art/Melody-853988952
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/obscurefanartist/art/Silky-850992572

***beep***

The imp shuffled the camera around until its screen focused on her, "Hi! If you're watching this video, lemme be the first to say congratulations! You've recently signed the contract and hired by the overlord Mister Valentino himself to work in one of the biggest industries in Hell!"

"Who on earth are you talking to?" Melody asked, pausing brushing her hair to face the camera.

"Just a training video to inform any newcomers in our line of work." Dia replied then to the camera she said, "Before you play with your first client, I must inform you of exactly what you'll be getting into. It's extremely tremendous you've earned an audience with the demon behind this, in fact it's pretty rare for him to approach a low life demon unless-"

Dia then shook her head, "The story of Hell's top Porn Industry is the story of one demon's fame, fortune, vision, determination and inability to keep a stable relationship."

The succubus demon then held up her phone revealing two pictures. One picture has Val beating the shit outta Vox and the other him yelling at Angel, both pictures were taken secretly through the cracks in Val's office, "But mostly, his inability to keep a stable relationship..."

_**From Humble Beginnings** _

Dia begins bringing the camera through the halls of the studio, before stopping in front of Val's office, yelling could be heard, "You may think that Mister Valentino, owner and founder of the Porn Industry, and one of the Hell's biggest overlords has always been the ruthless pimp he is today!" 

_"FUCK, ANGEL!" Val shouted, grabbing Angel's wrist and pulling him close._

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Fuck up again and you'll be thrown out, you goddamn SLUT!"_

Dia began walking away from the office the moment she heard Angel being thrown against the wall, "And you're right! No need to comment on this further... Heh heh..."

After escaping the hall and returning to the dressing room, Dia continues, "At first the Porn Industry was simply a building for managing prostitutes that is until Mister Valentino came along and for decades made an enormous living filming adult films AND own most of the sex workers you see in Pentagram City! Sounds like a lot of-"

"HOOPLA!" One of the girls down the hall shouted.

Dia glared, "Sounds like a lot of-"

"HOOPLA!"

"Soundslikealotof-"

"HOOPLA! HOOPLA!" 

Annoyed, Dia left the camera on the ground. Loud sounds of roughhousing could be heard before Dia picks back up the camera, looking scruffy, "Ahem, sounds like a lot of hoopla to make over simply buying someone to fulfill all your kinky fantasies right? Hahaha... You have no idea how wrong you are!"

_**The Porn Industry Today** _

"To keep our clients begging for more, no expense has been spared to acquire all the latest advancements in sex toys!"

Dia turns the camera to Delilah, standing before a wall of BDSM items. She gaze at the camera, fluffing out her hair and trying to look cute as she presents various items, "This is the Rubber Sausage, and the Rubber Sausage 2.0." She pressed a button on the strap on causing it to vibrate, "See? Works like a charm!"

She gestured over to a pole, "Here is our Dancing Pillar!" The cat demon, Summer was scratching at it like a scratching post much to Delilah's annoyance, "It's NOT a scratching post so stop!"

Delilah then walks to a box of condoms, "These are the I Want No Baby Machines, imported and perfect for Hellborn demons, and it's right below the Stay Silent Mask. And here's my favorite, the Leather Girth made entirely outta the finest leather!" Then she winked, "Val likes it and so do I."

"All this modernization seems overwhelming doesn't it? But don't worry your pretty little heads, modernization is the heart and soul of the Porn Industry, the more we have, the more clients we gain. And if that's so, then the sex workers are the liver and gallbladder!"

Dia's arm goes out of the camera's view for a moment before pulling in Summer and putting her in front of the camera, holding her arms out like she's presenting her, "Let's see the appearance of a good sex worker. Beautiful, sexy, confident, curves in right places, and a sly smile that's sure to get all the demons whistling her way! But for every good sex worker there's one that is... not so good."

Dia turns the camera towards Delilah who is busy staring lovingly at a picture of Val, a picture of Angel was on the desk with a knife stabbed through it, "Hm... Unfocused, grumpy, hopeless, beautiful yet is the embodiment of the green eyed monster. Just take a look at her station." Dia opened a drawer where more pictures of Angel were seen, all of them had red X's and pinned with darts.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Delilah growled.

"Disappointing. Used to be the best until she fell hard. Let's just call these prostitutes... Delilahs."

Fueling with anger, Delilah began charging towards Dia, and the camera falls out of her hands and gets fuzzy momentarily.

_**Training** _

"Sorry about that. Now, before you're ready to start getting wild and dirty, you must understand the term STDS. It may sound like a disease but it's actually a carefully organized code that helps us fall into line!"

_**S** ex **T** o **D** emons **S** ells_

"See? Let's use another example." Dia is looking out to the balcony, outside Angel is standing on the sidewalk, with a cigar hanging from the side of his mouth, looking disinterested, a car drives by and Angel looks through the window with his usual seductive outlook, the sounds were inaudible but it appears as if the two were talking about something, "What do you think this demon wants?"

_A - A ticket_

_B - Groceries_

_C - Angel himself_

The car door opens and Angel gets in, "Awww STDS you never let us down!" Dia exclaimed, "Now that you understand STDS, I bet you're ready for your first client! Buttt before that, we must discuss..."

_**Personal Hygiene** _

_"*hum**hum**hum* Lalalala..."_ Several of the female prostitutes stood outside the washroom, waiting impatiently as sounds of running water and splashing were heard. Despite the washroom supplying enough to be used by all the girls, Melody always finds a way to hog the entire space.

"MELODY! HURRY UP! I HAVE A CLIENT IN AN HOUR!" Delilah yelled knocking on the door.

 _"Sorry can't hear yaaaa~"_ Melody sang.

Dia turnt the camera to herself, "No clients wants a prostitute who smells or looks unpresentable, Mister Valentino has zero tolerance for sex workers who aren't looking their very best 24/7."

Dia then turn the camera to the other girls in front of mirrors, all doing their makeup, getting dressed or brushing their hair, "Every day before going out with a client, we spend countless hours looking as sexy as we can."

She then gestures to herself, having prepared herself early on, "Our hair needs to be brushed, our faces must be cleaned of any imperfections, our special features must stick out and we charge extra for sexy cosplay. If our clients got the goods to pay for it..." Dia lifts up a white see through nightgown, "Whatever they want, they get. Cosplaying sells a lot especially during photoshoots. So remember, your clothing has to also be clean and fresh, especially when being used more than once cause it will get dirty..." Dia winks, "In every sense of the word. Hehe.."

The succubus spots Delilah talking to herself in front of another photo of Val, holding up two different outfits, "What do you think daddy?" She then spots the camera, "HEY! Stop that!"

Dia shakes her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Remember no prostitute wants to be a Delilah."

_**Your Work Station** _

Dia goes outside, and focuses the camera on the entire building, "This building is our work station and it's our duty to reel in the money to keep it alive!" The camera then cuts to the outside of the girls' dressing rooms, "Dressing rooms are all separated by sex, and we're currently outside the females. Mister Valentino's policy is only the highest earning sex workers earn their own private dressing room."

Dia carries the camera to another hall on another floor where a door that saids, "Angel Dust" hung on the wood.

"As you can see, Angel got his own. The purpose of these dressing rooms gives us a place to prepare ourselves for work! Many of us hope we can reach the top so we can get our own room too." She then whispered, "That includes our own bathroom..."

_**Interfacing With Your Boss** _

Dia records from the crack of the door, inside Melody is in front of Val who isn't looking at her, "Mister Valentino, can I sing for the next show?"

"Fuck no." Val said coldly.

Dia turns the camera away and it cuts to her inside a club, behind the crowd of demons, and facing the camera to the lit stage while whispering quietly, "And now we move from behind the scenes to the front lines where we'll examine the most important aspect of the industry. The customers!"

She stopped talking to make the camera watch Angel dancing on stage must to the delight of the audience who threw money onto the stage. Dia noticed Melody who is sitting next to her, glaring and beaming hate in her vision. At their table, a demon approaches them.

"Heyyy pretty ladies~"

"Ugh, get back you hideous monstrosity." Melody huffed.

The demon started growling, "What was that?"

Melody glared back, growling as well.

Dia gulped turning the camera back to herself, "Uh... we'll check into these two later... Right now it's important that we discuss an emergency situation!

_**Emergency Situations** _

"Like the royal family's wealth and hidden valuables buried deep within worlds, Mister Valentino's clubs contains something valuable.. Turf. Turf is considered a treasure, a symbol of power in Hell! And with every treasure there's a thief ready to steal it! So we need to keep a watchful eye of-"

_**BOOM** _

Dia's eyes widened as a large blimp starts towering over the club. It was the kingpin himself, Sir Pentious!

"Oh mister Valentino, I got a surprise for you!"

Dia gazes unamused at the sky, "Oh joy... it's this fool..." Then to the camera she said, "Always thinking he and boss have a buddy buddy connection."

The blimp came closer to the club. Before the snake lord could press the big red button, a loud POP was heard, and the blimp started shuddering and spasming out before like a balloon, blows out into the distance, "I'LL BE BACK!"

Dia smiled and winked at Delilah who emerged from her hiding spot, covered in oil and burnt spots, appearing as if she's done an oil change, "This was a one time thing..."

"And, so another emergency is avoided and Mister Valentino's turfs are safe!"

.....

The camera cuts back to the club where Melody and the demon were still glaring each other down. Dia leaned in close to Melody, "Psst... Mel, remember... STDS."

Melody sighed before faking a seductive smile towards the demon, "Oh, I am so sorry dear~ Why don't we..." She winked, "Make amends?"

The demon's glare was replaced by a hungry grin, "Hell yeah."

"Meet me in the back private room~" Melody purred. Once the demon left, she grumbled, glaring at Dia, "You owe me for this..." 

.....

The camera cuts back to the studio, "Now that you've learned the basics of your training, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for!" Dia exclaimed, "You're one of us now! Enjoy the rest of your life here because... I have no idea how to break the contract and I... doubt you'll be ever to top Angel Dust..." Then she shrugged, "Eh. I just know you'll enjoy yourself a lot." 

Then the imp pressed the red button, turning off the video.


	2. Angel-Exterminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a recent Purge, Summer thinks Angel might be an Exterminator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank Merella for this idea thanks to this drawing by her.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/obscurefanartist/art/Is-It-Safe-Yet-859008776

Summer shivered and trembled in Dia's arms as the two heard screams, and slashing noises from outside. It was the yearly Purge, meaning the Exterminators were outside slaughtering any demon they see. All the porn studio workers were to stay in their rooms and in the studio during the Purge. Despite the studio being safe and secure, Summer hated the sounds and the sight of the angels' shadows looming outside, visible through the curtains covering the window.

Even after the safety fireworks were released, and demons were free to come out, Summer couldn't move, and simply shivered in bed. _What if they're still outside?_ She thought, wide eyed. _What if the Exterminators are in the studio? What if daddy is an Exterminator? What if Dia is an Exterminator?_

The cat demon sat up and poked Dia sleeping in the next bed over, "Dia?"

Dia grumbled awake, "What?"

"If you were an Exterminator, you would tell me right?" Summer asked.

"Sure..." Dia yawned, rolling over in bed.

_____

"Sums... Sum... SUMS! You went deaf or somethin'?" Dia asked.

Summer rubbed her tired eyes, "EXTERMINATOR?!" She yelped.

Dia sighed, "No... Sums, the Purge over. They're not coming back until next year. Come on, we got work to do. We're to instruct the newcomers pole dancing and you're not ready!" Summer was a complete wreck from the lack of sleep. Her hair was a mess, her eye bags were heavy, her fur was tangled and scruffy and her work clothes were wrinkled. Dia began quickly brushing the cat's hair, doing her makeup and ironing her clothes, "At this rate, these newcomers will be teaching themselves!"

"Sorry Dia..." Summer softly meowed, "It's just... I've been worried that the Exterminators are still out there somewhere, I don't wanna double die and go somewhere that isn't double Hell!"

"You're not, Sums." Dia said, "We're not gonna die, just as long as we obey mister Valentino, and stay in the studio during the Purges, we won't have to worry about being killed. Trust me."

Summer sighed, "Okay.."

"Oh, and someone sent Angel Dust a letter... weird since we have phones." Dia commented, holding a white letter in her hands, it smelt like booze, "Think you can deliver it to him? Meet me in the dance studio after you're done!"

"Sure!" Summer said, taking the letter and walking out the dressing room and upstairs. _No need to be paranoid. Just another day at work, take Dia's words into consideration..._ She thought.

She stood before Angel's dressing room door. It wasn't the first time Summer seen Angel's room, it was rare yet brought her amusement. After all, what prostitute doesn't want their own room with their own bathroom?

Summer was about to knock when she heard noises coming from inside the room.... yelling, and hitting. Summer leaned her ear against the door, hearing some glass shattering, and someone being knocked against the ground. The cat gulped.

"W-what's all that noise?!" She quietly gasped to herself, still too tired to properly make out the noise, "Glass.. what if an Exterminator... broke in?!" Summer shook her head, "Heh... maybe not! He probably broke the window. Unless an Exterminator-" The cat grabbed at her hair, "No... just being paranoid... don't worry. It's all-"

_**SLAM** _

The door swung open and knocked Summer against the wall. The cat heard heels, and someone leaving the room. Dizzy, Summer crawled from behind the door and into the dressing room.

"Didn't know ya was there, kitty."

Summer looked up, and saw Angel standing in front of her. The cat's shaky vision made her see dots of black, and a... halo and horns? Summer's eyes gaze down and saw a broken spear on the floor. In a fit of alarm and shock, she meowed horrified and ran on all fours downstairs, slipping and tumbling down the stairs at the same time.

_____

"No, no, no, you have to feel light. Let your body fly free on the pole, not be all stiff and awkward." Dia commended, the newcomers stopped and sat down, "Let's try again. I'll give an example." She walked on the stage, holding the pole in one hand, "Okay so-"

"DIAAAAAAA!!!!!" Summer screamed, running into the room and crashing into the pole in her haste, knocking her to the floor, "DIAAA! IT'S HORRIBLE!" She panted, "Angel... glass... spear... halo... EXTERMINATOR!"

Dia sighed annoyed, "Uh-huh..." The newcomers chuckled in amusement, "Listen I gotta-"

"Believe me!" Summer panted, grabbing Dia's shoulders and shaking her, "Angel's an Exterminator in disguise! I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"Summer for the last time, the Exterminators aren't coming for you." Dia said.

"I can prove it!" Summer exclaimed, grabbing Dia's wrist and pulling her out the dance room, dragging her upstairs and outside of Angel's door.

_____

Beforehand, Angel was dressed in his next outfit for the next shoot, grumbling under his breath. He was wearing a tight and skimpy PVC outfit with a breast window, complete with fake wings, an X eyepatch and a halo and horns headband, "Don't understand why this gotta happen the second the extermination ends.. at least this outfit's hot tho..."

He finished fastening the fake wings, and looked at himself in the vanity mirror, taking a few pictures of himself. Val was insistent on a "sexy exterminator" theme for the next shoot not to mention a bit more hornier than usual, desiring to have sex with Angel in the midst of the extermination. As if hearing violence from outside gets him off..

____

Meanwhile, outside his dressing room, Summer pulled Dia in front of the door. The latter groaned loudly, only to be hushed by the former. The door was cracked open so the girls could peer through into the door, "Okay so you know what an Exterminator looks like right?" The cat asked.

"You mean they have halos and horns on their heads, wear black, feathered wings, X's on one of their eyes, and hold spears?" Dia repeated.

"Yes!" Summer exclaimed.

"Tell me Sums... does Angel Dust look ANYTHING like that?!!!" 

Hearing the noise, Angel opened his door and spotted the girls, "What are ya two broads doin'?" The two demon girls sat there, wide eyed, a few seconds of silence pass before they screamed in fright and ran downstairs, confusing Angel greatly, "Da fuck?"

Dia and Summer rushed into a nearby closet inside of the dance studio, and slammed the door, panting, "I'll evacuate our newcomers, you inform mister Valentino!" Dia said, leaving the closet.

Summer picked up her phone, strolled to her contacts and press call, "Quick! I need to talk to mister Valentino!" She shouted. 

It rang for a few seconds, "Hello, the number you are calling have -"

"DIA! The exterminators already captured daddy!" Summer shrieked.

"Oh shit..." Dia gasp, she turned to the newcomers still practicing on the pole and shouted, "Everyone! Hide! There are angels in the studio!" The workers simply stared at the succubus. Dia rolled her eyes, "The exterminators!" Causing them to start running. Dia ran back into the closet and slammed it, Summer turned on her phone to light up the dark, "What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know!" Summer shuddered, "I never been in this situation before! Oh my god.. we're gonna die!"

Dia grabbed the cat's shoulders, "Calm down! Keep. it. together. Listen, it's up to us to save this studio! Alright?" Summer nodded in respond, "Now, we need to find out what that imposter did to the real Angel Dust!"

"Yes! But we can't charge at him head first... we need to be sneaky, then we tie 'em up, and demand that.. that.. fake to release Angel Dust and then we'll exterminate the remaining exterminators!" Summer exclaimed, "... right?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... let's save Angel Dust!"

____

After the shoot, Angel was thrown outside to wait for paying clients, "Piece of shit... havin' me outside..." he grumbled, a cigarette between his fingers. A car zoomed up to him much to his relief, he leaned against the window, smirking, "See anythin' ya like?~" The car window zoomed down, revealing Dia behind the wheel, much to his confusion, "Uh... can a sex worker pay for another sex worker?"

Another window rolled down. Summer quietly jumped out and snuck behind Angel and tackled him on the sidewalks with rope. Dia joined in before the two dragged the resisting spider in the back of the car. It took a few minutes before they were able to subdue Angel enough to tie him up.

"Da fuck's goin' on?!" Angel asked, "A threesome? Are ya broads willin' ta pay extra at least?"

"Shut up." Dia growled, slapping the spider across the face.

"Da-"

"I said shut up you murderous piece of shit!" Dia repeated, slapping Angel again. Summer followed suit, slapping Angel, "Sums, you gotta ask him a question first."

"Oh yeah... what color's my bra?!" Summer asked before slapping Angel.

"Ya don't wear one at all..." Angel answered.

"He isn't wrong..." Summer said, shrugging.

Dia facepalmed, she held up a flashlight and lit it in Angel's face, "Let me handle this..." She said, "Now... mister Exterminator... where's Angel Dust?"

"Da fuck ya'll talkin' 'bout? I'm the one and only Angel Dust!"

Dia slapped him, "Oh, we can do this ALL night if you want. Where's Angel Dust?!"

"I'M Angel Dust! Who else?!" Angel repeated.

"Where's Angel Dust?" Summer asked.

"Me!"

"Where's Angel Dust?!" Dia repeated.

"For the last fuckin' time, I'm Angel Dust! No one else can be me!" Angel said, before lifting his leg, "After all who can have these flawless stems hm?"

Dia glanced at Summer, who glanced back, "He ain't cracking." She said, seemingly outta nowhere, she took out a spiked baseball bat, "Was savin' this for a rainy day... Time to bring out the big guns. Go on Sums."

Summer nodded and bent over to a box, took out a glass dildo, and placed it on one of the seats. Angel rose an eyebrow, "So what, ya gonna smash my dildo babe?"

Dia smirked, patting her baseball bat against her hands, "We just wanna test ya, mister exterminator, we confiscated all your little Heaven forged murder toys~" She approached the glass dildo, "Where's Angel Dust?"

Nothing.

"Not talkin' eh?" Dia brought the bat upon the toy, smashing it into a hundred pieces.

"HEY! Those sex toys cost me money!" Angel shouted.

Dia snapped her fingers, "Go get the strap on." She said.

Summer obeyed, bringing a clay strap on. Dia smashed it.

"That was 88.34!" Angel shouted.

Summer brought a sexy collar and lease, Dia smashed it.

"104.66!" Angel shouted.

Summer brought a whip.

".... actually that was a gift." Angel said.

Dia smashed it anyway.

Summer panted, holding Fat Nuggets in her arms, the pig squealed and wiggled in the cat's arms, "This is the last weapon, Dia."

"No... Don't ya fuckin' dare! Don't hurt him!" Angel cried, "What did he do ta ya?! He didn't do anythin'!" Tears began to roll down the spider's eyes, "Leave my baby alone!" 

"Um... Summer, can... exterminators cry?"

"I... don't think so..." Summer replied, letting Fat Nuggets go, the pig ran to Angel immediately, shivering in fright.

Dia dropped her bat, "Okay! What the hell is going on Summer?"

Summer thought for a moment, before the Purge, she recalled walking pass Val's office and hearing his recent conversation, "Ohhhhh! I forgot to mention! Recently, I heard Val talking to someone, he mention Angel's next shoot theme will be..." She slowed down, "Sexy exterminator themed..." The car was silent, Summer's face glowed a bright red in embarrassment, "Heh... heh..." Her head darted back and forth before she look at her wrist, "Oh! Look... I gotta a client right now... Bye!" She meowed running out the car.

Dia sighed, Angel simply rolled his eyes, "So... I get ta leave or what?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like with the last chapter, I try not to make this the exact same as Krab-borg just with different dialogue.
> 
> It's more of a Hazbin Hotel fanmade episode but with a Spongebob episode premise (btw, I do find modern Spongebob pretty good, yeah there are some stinkers but I think modern Spongebob has so many underrated gems people look over all because some episodes were bad) so I try making it unique so it doesn't feel like you're reading the original episode just with different characters, some changed dialogue and setting. That's one of the fun parts~
> 
> So here instead of watching a scary movie, this takes place after a recent extermination and Summer is promptly paranoid about an Exterminator coming in and killing everybody.


	3. What Are Demons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia decides to inform the audience on how demons work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of a Spongebob episode reference, this is a SU reference.

"Welcome to the Porn Studios classroom. I'm Dia the succubus and today we're gonna talk about what demons are." Dia said, standing in front of a chalkboard.

"Who is this for exactly?" Melody asked, sitting on a desk, more focused on applying her makeup than paying attention.

"The camera for any new damned souls." Dia replied.

"As if anyone is gonna see it." Delilah added.

"Beside we're only here because you bribed us with gift baskets." Melody said, holding a gift basket full of whiskey and muffins up.

Delilah added, "And you threatened to spill our deep secrets all over the studio."

Dia rolled her eyes, "Lesson time! Listen up." She commanded, pointing at the board, "There are two types of demons in Hell. Hellborn and sinner. Sinners are like us, we used to be humans on Earth until we died and landed here for whatever heinous actions we performed while living! Hellborns are different. They're born in Hell, born as little screaming babies, and they age normally until they reach adulthood, where they'll stop aging." 

Dia drew on the board a chibi picture of Charlie, and an arrow pointing at her saying "Hellborn", and another chibi picture of Summer, with an arrow pointing at her saying, "Sinner"

Summer tiredly glanced at the board, waking up from her nap, unlike Melody and Delilah, she wasn't bribed or blackmailed to join Dia's "class", rather she choose to attend it, "Yayy it's me!" She exclaimed.

"Demons are resilient, meaning we can get shot, stabbed, fucked up, ran over, burned, crushed without dying! However, it's still pretty painful. Watch!" Dia took a gun out of her bra and pointed it at Melody, pulling the trigger without hesitation. The siren fell off the desk screaming and holding her bloody chest all the while Delilah laughed her ass off, "See? She survived."

"WHY?!" Melody screamed.

Ignoring, Dia continued, "To heal, demons must go through the normal procedures of healing from injuries in a process of regenerating. Depending on the injury, it can be pretty time consuming and painful. Demons can't die as they're either already dead or born here. But the only way demons can double die is by the Exterminators in Heaven."

Dia drew chibi versions of the Exterminators on the board, "Every year Heaven sends Exterminators to reduce a portion of Hell's population. If a demon is killed by an Angel or Heaven forged weaponry, they'll cease to exist. Where do they go? Double Hell? No one knows..."

"How mysterious..." Melody growled sarcastically, still on the floor in pain from the gunshot wound.

"This is where the Overlords come in!" Dia exclaimed, "Overlords and royalty are among the highest ranks in Hell, holding immense power and being in charge over certain fields like TV, social media, porn, and more. Because they're so rich, influential and powerful, their survival rates from the Purges is absolute compared to low life sinners. Not like us."

"You got that right." Delilah smiled, flipping her short hair.

"Kinda." Dia continued, "If you're a simple sinner, your chances of surviving the Purge is almost non existent. If you're say a business owner, or somewhat well known, your chances go up slightly. If you're working for an Overlord, depending on your ranks, your chances go up. If you're an Overlord or royalty, you have a great chance at surviving exterminations. Just as long as you stay well hidden and out of sight you'll be safe. Sex workers like us are commanded to stay in the studio during the Purge."

"Only to get kicked out and screw clients the moment it's over." Melody added.

Dia nodded, "Correct! While it seems bad, being in Hell could be your dream come true! You get to indulge in all your favorite things without being apprehended or shamed... most of the time but hey. Not to mention when you work in the Porn Industry, you don't have to worry about pregnancy! Why? Because sinners are sterile so condoms here are useless!"

"Thank god.." Delilah said under her breath.

"What's that? Can demons have kids at all?" Dia asked, "Yes and no. Sinners can't have kids but Hellborns can. Sucks to be them. Hehe." 

"If anything that's their punishment rather than ours." Delilah said.

"Tell me about it." Melody added.

Delilah scoffed, "Ugh, that's rich coming from a grandmother."

Despite the pain steaming from her injury, Melody hopped to her feet, "I'M NOT A GRANDMA! I DON'T HAVE KIDS! THOSE ARE MY PESKY LITTLE BROTHERS AND SISTERS YOU LITTLE S-"

"Class dismissed!" Dia said, putting down her chalk, grabbing a still sleepy Summer by the tail and dragging her out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a headcanon I have on Dia and Summer is that they're simply good friends despite being polar opposites (Dia being snide, and a smartass, and Summer being lazy, and slightly ditzy). I gotta headcanon about them even though they're simply background characters that stood out because they have really cute designs. My headcanon personalities mostly come from their appearances.


	4. The Boiler Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After filming, Summer, Dia and Delilah gets trapped in the studios' boiler room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter reference: Wishing You Well from Spongebob
> 
> Here, it's being accidentally locked in the boiler room.

"Annnnddd cut!"

Delilah wiped her mouth in disgust, "Could've used a breath mist at least."

"Oh hush, it's not like I hadn't made out with other chicks before." Dia glared, "Beside it's all in the acting."

"It would've been better had I been casted with a male instead of you." Delilah added.

"I think you did pretty good!" Summer said, coming forth, having watched the entire filming process.

Delilah smiled, "Ah, thank you."

"Not you, I meant Dia." Delilah's smile turned to a scowl but she retained her calmness. Summer approached Dia, "Let's go, we gotta two clients soon! I got all the supplies for a foursome ready! Including rope, handcuffs, cat nip." She paused to take a deep long whiff, her pupils dilating, "Ahhhh, and a whip in shape of a cat tail!"

"Hm, I should take a bath first then we can go. I hope Melody isn't hogging the washroom again." Dia replied.

____

"Why do I even try..." Dia sighed, standing outside the locked washroom. Once again, Melody was hogging the entire space despite it being roomy enough to fit all the girls. The succubus impatiently tapped her foot, knocking on the door, "LET ME IN!" In response, Melody sang to herself louder, blocking Dia's words, annoying her further.

A minute pass and Melody's screams filled the room, the girls all stopped what they were doing, and saw Melody running out the washroom, clutching a wet towel around her body, and skin and hair drenched in cold water head to toe. Summer giggled, "Karma..."

"What the hell happened to you?" Dia asked.

"The water's freezing!" Melody said, shivering terribly, "Usually I can tolerate it but... not this!"

Dia walked into the washroom, and saw puddles of water pouring out the faucets, showers, and tubs. Her feet touched the puddle and she began shivering, "Wow... she isn't kidding. The water's below freezing..." She turned the faucet to hot but the water wasn't heating up in the slightest, "Weird... There must be something wrong in the boiler room." She left the washroom, "Come with me Summer."

"Okay! Where we going?" The cat asked.

"The boiler room." Dia replied.

The girls walked from the dressing rooms and downstairs, further downstairs until they reached a heavy door, "I hate going to the boiler room..." Summer said.

"Don't worry Sums. I'll be right here holding your hand. Beside you just need to hold the door while I fix the hot water. It won't take long." Dia replied, gently grasping Summer's hand. The cat held herself at the open door, and Dia entered the boiler room, met with steams and heat. She headed to the water machinery and began working on it as quickly as she can. Ignoring the sweat dripping from her skin.

Summer was still against the door, waiting for Dia to finish. The door was heavy and it was difficult for her to hold it back for long. She hoped Dia will finish fixing the hot water and return before she gives up. She waited....

A minute pass, and the cat heard a distant squeak. She turned her head left and right, the squeaking got louder until it ran pass her feet, she hissed a scurrying rat below her. _Don't give in... it's just a rat..._ She thought. The rat began sniffing her feet, she bit her lip frustrated. _Don't.._. The rat ran into the boiler room, a few more rats followed suit. _I may be a house cat... but I'm still a feline!_ Summer bared her teeth, hissing again, before going on all fours and running after the runaway rats.

The door slammed shut but Summer didn't stop running until she grabbed at a rat, and sunk her teeth into its back. Dia, startled by the noise ran to the source, and saw Summer on the floor, tearing at claws at a pile of dead rats, "SUMMER! THE DOOR?!!!!"

Summer stopped, and looked up at Dia, "Oh shit..."

_____

"SOMEONE! SOMEONE! HELP! WE'RE LOCKED IN! HELP!" The girls screamed, knocking on the heavy door, "HELP!"

"SUMMER!" Dia growled.

"I'm sorry! But... the rats-"

"You're a domestic cat, Sums! You're not supposed to chase rats!" Dia argued.

Summer whimpered, "Sorry..."

Dia sighed, sliding down against the door, "I'm sorry for snapping... hopefully someone will notice our absence..."

"So... what should we do?" Summer asked. The room was silent until the cat sang, "99 bottles of beer on the wall. 99 bottles of beer. You take one down, you pass it around. 98 bottles of beer on the wall." She playfully nudged Dia, "Come on~"

Dia rolled her eyes, "98 bottles of beer on the wall... 98 bottles of beer-"

"Having fun in there dorks?" Delilah asked through the small glass window of the door.

"Delilah! Open the door and let us out!" Dia pleaded.

Delilah creaked the door open slightly, but not enough to allow the girls out, instead Delilah peered into the room, laughing, "Oh this is rich. Locked in the boiler room. Lemme guess... a rat or some other rodent? I told daddy he should've laid some traps."

"Delilah, move, we have to leave!" Dia demanded.

Delilah continued laughing, "Lemme think... nah." Summer hissed before jumping at Delilah, Dia held the door wide and watched as Summer began wrestling with Delilah around the narrow hall, "Paws off freak!" Summer's hissing, and sharp claws filled the room.

"You two stop! Save the fighting for later!" Dia yelled.

They didn't listen. Summer hopped off Delilah on all fours, the latter in front of Dia, covered in bruises and scratch marks. Without thinking Summer jumped at Delilah again, knocking her and Dia back in the boiler room. The door slammed shut again.

"AHHH!! NO!" Delilah shrieked, running to the door, "NO! I CAN'T BE IN HERE!" 

"Karma." Summer said, crossing her arms.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU... YOU...." Delilah grumbled, struggling to think of an insult, "BITCH!"

"A bitch is a female dog!" Summer argued.

"Exactly!" Delilah added, "Ruff, ruff, go lick your ass!"

"Will you two cut it out!" Dia demanded, going in between them, "We're in deep shit right now! Maybe if you two stopped fighting, we wouldn't be in this mess! Now, if we're gonna get out of here we need to work together."

Delilah and Summer both huffed in reluctance, "Fine."

"Good. Now, let's try and contact one of our coworkers." Dia suggested, she pulled out her phone but no bars, "Can someone hoist me up?"

"Maybe." Delilah said, "But I best be the one to be hoisted up by you, it's thanks to Summer here that I'm contracting ailurophobia."

"What does ailurophobia mean?" Summer asked.

"It means she's afraid of alluring demons." Dia joked.

"No it doesn't!" Delilah glared.

Summer began faking a seductive look and rubbing against Delilah, "Hello hot stuff~"

"Stop it Sums! You're scaring her!" Dia joked again, giggling madly.

"Aren't you the most attractive thing ever?~" Summer purred, "Tell me I'm pretty~"

Delilah rolled her eyes, shaking Summer off her leg, "It's not working."

Summer went under Dia, and hoisted her on her shoulders. The succubus held up her phone as high as she could reach, looking for a signal. Delilah stood by, checking her nails instead. Summer yelped as her legs wobbled and the two fell down with a loud thud on top of Delilah,

"Dear lord, would it double kill you to wash yourself you pussy?" Delilah growled.

Summer huffed, "Sorry, but you're not getting aroused here."

"SUMMER!"

_____

"How long does it take to fix hot water?" Melody mumbled to herself, approaching the boiler room the very next morning. She opened the heavy door...

"FREE! I'M FINALLY FREE!" Delilah exclaimed running out the boiler room. Dia and Summer followed her out, breathing in relief, before leaving the area. Delilah was still at Melody's feet, hands grabbing at her skirt. Her makeup and tears ran down her eyes, cheeks and forehead like a waterfall, her clothes were horribly wrinkled, and her hair was tangled and knotted.

"What the hell were you doing in there Delilah?" Melody asked.

"I suffered a fate worse than damnation... WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Delilah shrieked.

"Maybe I should've taken longer...." Melody said.


	5. What Are Demons? P.2

"Lesson time! Listen up!" Dia said, writing on the chalkboard, "I'm SOOO happy you three choose to come back!"

"Uh.. you mean only Summer had a choice..." Melody mumbled, "For me and Delilah, you gave us more gift baskets full of whiskey... and threatened to show this picture to mister Valentino." The siren held up a crude, badly drawn drawing of Val and Delilah with a chibi head of Melody and captions on the bottom saying, "Love Melody!" 

"Anyway!" Dia interrupted, "Let's continue where we left off. How do demons get their current forms..." She slapped a picture of Angel Dust on the chalkboard, "Our forms depend on a variety of factors. Our occupations, personalities, deaths, and more. As you can see our superior Angel Dust-"

The very name caused Delilah to snap her pencil in half, and flames to surround her. Melody spat out some water, drenching the demon, "HEY!"

Dia sighed, "ANGEL DUST... is a spider demon as a result from his family's web of crimes. Me and Sums were porn stars in life, so our figures reflects that. I'm more... seductive so fittingly I'm a succubus. Summer is more..." Summer was at her desk, half asleep, "Feline like but I'm not complaining."

"And Melody's a fish." Delilah added.

Melody crossed her arms, "I am NOT a fish! I'm a siren."

"You're blue, you love water, your outfit vaguely represents a mermaid tail." Delilah said.

"So?" Melody asked, "I can still sing. Beside mermaids and sirens are basically the same."

Delilah rose an eyebrow, "What... no they're not! Sirens are BIRDS! Yes they sing in the ocean but they're BIRDS! What are you talking about?! Do you have feathers? No! You're a FISH! Or a mermaid, I don't care!"

Melody stumbled over her words, "I... well... when I did modeling I cosplay as sexy mermaids or sailors. Don't forget I can SING!" She argued, "So... I'm half siren, half mermaid so hah!"

"You're still a fish." Delilah argued.

"A mermaid is HALF fish!"

"Exactly!"

Dia facepalmed, "Ugh... why can't I have a normal class..."

Summer rose her paw, "Miss Dia! Miss Dia! I got a question."

"Yes, Sums?"

"How did you create this classroom?" Summer asked. The "classroom" was just the dressing room with the vanities and furniture pushed back to make more room. The real question was where the fuck did Dia get the chalkboard and desks?

"Uhhhhh...."

____

_It was late at night, and the manager was locking up the hardware store for the night. Dia was already inside. Just as the manager demon locked the door, Dia whooped in delight as the third floor window shattered, and she riding on top of a chalkboard with bungee cord holding desks and a box of school supplies latched to behind._

_It flew out the window and landed on top of a few buildings before sliding down and away from the store._

_"I'LL GET YOU CRAZY KID!" The manager shouted._

_____

"Class dismissed!" Dia shouted.


	6. How To Lose Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia teaches her coworkers how to lose weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smartass Dia is back but as a gym teacher.
> 
> This prompt was inspired by a Robot Chicken sketch: The Fattest Fat Loser

"I will admit... these outfits are a little cute." Melody spoke, tugging at short blue gym skirt she and the other girls were wearing, before admiring the white crop top.

Dia was swinging a whistle around before blowing it loudly, "Alright! Lesson three. Weight. Nobody in the studio wants an overweight sex worker. Mister Valentino wants every worker to have a specific figure, and to weight a specific amount. Often to the point we kinda look like walking twigs."

"SEXY walking twigs." Delilah corrected.

"This is part of our rigorous efforts to lose weight!" Dia exclaimed, "Watch.." She blew on her whistle before whipping out her gun, "DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY MELODY!" Melody immediately obeyed and dropped on the floor, trying her best to lift her body up and down without her knees supporting her, "DOUBLE TIME OR ELSE I'LL PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Melody yelped, managing to get one push up. Delilah snickered her ass off, while Summer fell over asleep.

Dia aimed her handgun at Delilah, "What are you doing? I wanna see forty pull ups!"

"WHAT?! How come she gets only twenty?!" Delilah complained.

"I don't care how you lose weight!" Dia yelled.

Delilah silently mocked Dia before hopping to the pull up bar, struggling to pull herself up.

_____

"Legs ladies! It's all in the legs!" Dia shouted as Delilah and Melody ran their asses off in the hot sun around a track Dia just made. Summer gave up halfway, and fell on the track asleep. The two demon girls flopped at Dia's feet, breathing and sweating heavily, "Awww, feelin' tired girls?"

The two nodded.

"Okay, you two deserve a break... survive this simple obstacle course and we'll stop." The succubus pressed a button, and to Delilah and Melody's horror, a larger, longer, and more dangerous obstacle course revealed itself, including pits of acid, swinging wrecking balls, and spiky hurdles.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS STUFF?!" Melody shrieked, shocked but amused at Dia's connections and ability to possess such dangerous items. Most amusing how she smuggled and prepared it without their knowledge. Then again this WAS Hell, it's unpredictable.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to go through... that!" Delilah growled.

Dia giggled, "Oh, I forgot... winner of the obstacle course gets free water bottles and cold ice cream!" She said, holding up a cooler full of water bottles and tubs of ice cream in a pile of ice.

Delilah and Melody laid there before getting up, attempting to trip each other over to the obstacle course. Dia smiled amused at herself.

____

**Five Hours Later**

"What happened to you two?" Summer asked back in the training room. She woke up from her nap just as Delilah and Melody returned. Both of them with burnt bruises, frizzy hair, tattered and sweaty clothing, and scraps and cuts in various areas of their bodies. They both glared angrily as Dia tallied their final weight loss.

"Delilah and Melody, you two lost a total of 5 pounds!" Dia exclaimed.

"So... who won the cooler?" Melody asked.

"Um..." Dia's eyes moved to Summer who already dug her paws into the cooler, chugging water and lapping up ice cream, "No offense Summer but you're... gaining 5 pounds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, nothing goes right for Mel and Del. I mean Dia DOES favor Summer over them anyway.


	7. Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia pushes Delilah down the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the He Pushed Me Down the Stairs

Dia huffed, opening the door to Val's office, "Mister Valentino!"

"I don't recall summoning you, Dia." said Val, not looking up.

"I understand completely but this is urgent..." Dia chuckled, a trail of sweat dragging down her skin, Val stared at her, impatiently waiting for her response, "Funny story, boss but-"

Sounds of heavy thumping were heard stomping up the stairs, and a third party kicked the door opened. Her hair was messy, clothes wrinkled and her skin was sweaty and red out of anger, Delilah balled her fists before pointing sharply at the succubus, "Daddy! She pushed me down the fucking stairs!" She shouted.

"Push is such a strong word." Dia said, "After your little mishap, someone had to teach you a lesson so... it wasn't a push. I prefer to call it.. giving you a little nudge of discipline." The succubus gave Delilah a shit eating grin, her mad giggles hiding behind her teeth.

Delilah grabbed Dia by the crop top and pulled her close to her face, "I'll give you a little nudge when I shove my foot up your ass, you little bitch!" She shouted.

"Hey!" Dia scolded, before gesturing to Val, who was getting increasingly annoyed by the girls disrupting and wasting his time, "Watch your fucking language in front of mister Valentino!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Val ends up punishing them both!


	8. Despreate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah comes up with an... interesting idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from Merella herself where Delilah (her OC) decides to cosplay as her rival for Val's attention. 
> 
> Here's the picture: https://www.deviantart.com/obscurefanartist/art/Desperate-860999289

"Delilah? Come out now, you've been in there all morning." Dia demanded. Surprised Melody wasn't the one hogging the washroom, but Delilah herself. 

The door creaked open and steam poured out, and the demon stepped out in a showy way in a new outfit. All the girls stopped what they were doing to stare at what the girl was wearing. Stepping in high heel boots, Delilah wore a familiar pink and white tuxedo, and short shorts. She smiled proudly, fluffing out the wig she was wearing.

Shocked silence rang before it was filled with an eruption of laughter and cackling, "What? Aren't I hot?" Delilah asked.

Dia facepalmed, hiding giggles behind her teeth, "If you mean copycat then no!" 

"Heyyyy..." Summer said, laying on the floor, having fell over laughing.

"Sorry, Sums." Dia chuckled, "Anyway, is this an early April's Fools joke? A social experiment?" 

"We're about to be on VoxTube!" One of the girls yelled, "Get the camera!"

"Okay, okay, jokes' over." Dia said, "Take off the outfit and get into the appropriate inappropriate uniform."

Delilah growled, "This isn't a joke..."

"Whhhaattt?" Summer asked, lifting her head up.

Delilah looked over herself, "As much as it pains me to dress as... him. If he what daddy wants, then I'll play along." Then she winked, "Maybe he might mistake me for him~"

A second pass and more girls began laughing, Dia shook her head, "Honey, this ain't gonna work. Boss is gonna be pissssseeeeddd if he sees you impersonating Hell's number one porn star. I doubt your client asked for such... false advertising."

"False advertising?!" Delilah repeated, growling deeply, "This isn't false advertising! It's simply giving Hell what they want, being creative..." then to herself she whispered angrily, flames arising from her body with each word she hissed, "And get back at that motherfucking spider for stealing my LIMELIGHT!" She stopped to catch her breath, "Just a clever idea."

"This ain't creative or clever." Dia commented, "But you do you... and if you come back and your plan backfires. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Delilah huffed, "Trust me. I'm surprised I hadn't thought of this sooner." and away she went.

Summer brought herself up, "Ummmm, are you really gonna let her leave?" She asked, "She might cost daddy business!"

Dia winked, before cracking her knuckles, "Don't fret, I got a plan to punish unoriginal turds like her." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Dia pushes Delilah down the stairs!


	9. Victoria meets Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Victoria (daughter of Val and Angel) meets Delilah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lil and Merella for the idea.

_Hm. I've never been in this area before. Hopefully father won't mind, after all I'm still in the studio._ Tori thought, a few of the sex worker demon passed her without a second glance. Victoria stepped carefully through the halls, busy gazing around at her unfamiliar surroundings before her face knocked into the body of another.

"Watch it kid! I'm walkin' here!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Victoria piped.

Delilah fluffed out her hair, and dusted off her clothes, "Hmph." She stared down at the fourteen year old, "Why are you here? Aren't you a tat too young?" She huffed again, "Why would Val allow snot nosed brats in his studio? It's simply obscene..."

"Oh! Um..." Victoria spoke, "My father... owns the building, and I'm allowed to explore as long as I remain within its walls.."

Silence rang. Delilah felt as if glass was shattered before her, and her eyes widened, "Mister Valentino is your... father?" Victoria slowly nodded. _What the hell? Who's her mother?!_ She thought. _Why would Val want a kid? What other woman would he chose more qualify to be a mother beside me? Not that I want to carry crying piece of baggage anyway... maybe I got off lucky, or maybe I didn't..._

The demon awkwardly smiled, and unveiled her best polite expression, as her sharp claws squeezed Tori's cheeks much to both of their discomforts, "Hehehe, I'm so sorry little one! I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Do you need directions dear?"

Victoria quirked her head, "Um... you were just a bit... mean before."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Delilah asked through lying teeth.

Awkward silence rang again, before Tori broke it, "Um... is it okay if I.. pass?"

Delilah nodded, stepping a few steps to the right, "Sure, sure. Go rightttt ahead." Quietly, Victoria walked pass Delilah who was still lost in thoughts. _This is Val's daughter?! With who?!_


	10. Lovesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again an idea by Merella during a conversation we had about Delilah and her rise and fall in Hell  
> ... get it?
> 
> ........
> 
> LAUGH
> 
> And after going through actual Hell and waking up at six am to finish a long and tedious poetry assignment, I feel like I should treat myself to comedy.

"I had everything... everything in my hands... until... HE came in..." Delilah spoke in the darkness, pacing back and front, eyes glued to the ground, her index finger and thumb holding a cigarette, "I fell hard when I landed here, no money, and little to zero recognized me, I had to get back up and manage to make a small living serving peasants at a subpar strip club. As sweet, sweet fate would have it, the moment I worked my magic on a pole, he... my one and only..." Delilah trailed off, sighing to herself, beaming, before recollecting herself, "... came in. Hmph, I don't know about Angelcakes."

Delilah groaned at the last word, scrunching her face in disgust, "But fame comes both way. Both alive and dead. You don't become rich and famous by coming from the streets, meeting end's meets as a gangster. At least I died trying to maintain my reputation... Anyway, I had worth, more potential, being an overly sexy actress, and daddy saw that. Soon, before I knew it, I was back on the top baby. Until I heard of a new damned newcomer..."

The more Delilah went on, the more and more frustrated and pissed she became, her claws pointed sharply at the projection screen with Angel Dust's picture, "What started off as a lanky piece of shit in a stupid zoot suit, became Val's favorite seemingly overnight and DRAG ME TO THE BOTTOM!" She roared, swiping her nails down on the screen. The projection blinked for a bit before turning white. Delilah huffed.

The dorm lights flickered on, and the other girls of the room had either their backs turned or eyes adverted, "Are you done?" Dia asked, "You been at this for... an hour."

Delilah growled, her hair rising in flames from behind her head, as her eyes transformed to a dark red, and hands balling to fists, "You're such a HYPOCRITE!"

Dia shrugged, flipping her body over, winking to no one in particular, "I don't know what you're talking about.."

"If it wasn't for Angel brainwashing Val, I wouldn't be here with you... you... incompetent whores!" Delilah hissed, her demonic features slightly calming themselves.

"Brainwash?!" One of the girls exclaimed, and an eruption of laughter exploded throughout the room.

"That's a hoot, and I'm not talking about Stolas!" Dia snickered, "Valentino is an overlord, he can't be brainwashed by some porn star." She kneeled down to Summer who was struggling to escape strands of yarn tied around her body, and whispered, "Up to her old excuses I see..."

Overhearing, fire returned to Delilah's hair and rose again, flames flickering in her pupils, "DIA, YOU BITC- Gahhh!" Her anger was halted by a fast drop of water shooting at her face, extinguishing the flames.

Melody giggled, dropping the bucket of water she had used, "Now, now, we wouldn't want to set off the fire alarm do we?"

Delilah huffed, "Ahhh, I remember having my own dressing room." She boasted, "I had peace and quiet and not DAILY ANNOYANCE!"

"Annoyance?!"" Melody gasped, "How dare you?!"

Delilah held a hand to her chest, dramatically gasping, "How dare I? Do you know to whom you're speaking, hermit?!"

At first, Dia was amused by the drama, sitting back, and enjoying the show. Val had forbad fighting among the employees, calling it a distraction and Dia was well aware of it. Despite usually obediently Val's orders and rules, she enjoyed a good shitshow.

Once she had her fill of drama, the succubus stood up, and stood in between Delilah and Melody, slapping them each in the face. Before the girls could scream at her, she spoke.

"Listen... it doesn't matter what you two are fighting over." Dia said calmly, "We're doing this for MISTER VALENTINO!"

"Can you bimbos stop fucking yelling?! I'm trying to sleep my high off!" One of the other girls screamed.

Melody rolled her eyes, and dismissed herself. Delilah crossed her arms, hate gleaming in her facial and eyes.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." She growled under her breath, a burning desire to be where she used to be rose, as she shook off the liquid. Maybe if she continued doing work, continue bringing in more money, show she's much better than Angel, Val will take her back. _He must still have some love for me. He's simply blinded by spider boy's stems to notice. Poor daddy must miss me, and depending on Angel for satisfaction.. we'll see who's laughing once I get back to the top!_


	11. It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting colder in the studio

Breeze of cold air blew outside and the windows of the studio, lowering the cool temperature below freezing.

"Ugh, it's freezing in here!" Delilah complained, huddling in a blanket.

"Not me!" Summer cheerily boasted, extending her furry arm and paw, "See? Being a kitty, I can't get cold!"

"Not me either." Melody added, laying in a fish tank of warm water, humming as she wiggled her feet, "I'm so happy I have this fish tank."

Delilah rose an eyebrow. _I swear she's a fish.._ She thought, quite confused of whether or not Melody is meant to be a siren or a mermaid. The draft returned and Delilah began shivering madly again, "Hm.. doesn't Val know how cold the dorms are?!" She checked the temp, and rolled her eyes, "We need a better heater otherwise we'll become snow women."

She thought for a moment before growing, "Ugh.. you know who must have a heater... the little..." Anger slowly built in her each millisecond she thought of Angel. She turned her back, and lifted her claws in a choking motion, "That selfish, dolled up, lazy sack of fluff. The moment I see him-"

"Uh Delilah-"

"I'm gonna-!" Delilah began shouting angrily, stamping her fist into another, as she screamed violent threats and acts of brutality, "And rip his *beep* *beep* until *beep*!" All the girls stared stunned at Delilah in her hysteria before it all ended just two minutes after. Delilah huffed, panting heavily. She chuckled a bit, feeling sweat beading on her head, "At least I'm warmer now. I should do this often..."

Dead silence.

"What?" Delilah turned back to the other girls, who had their eyes wide, and bodies still. Finally, Delilah lifted her head and eyes, "Oh no..."

Towered over Delilah was Val staring coldly at her, a deep glare striking fear into her heart. Delilah nervously chuckled, "Oh! Uh... hi mister Valentino! Nice weather we're having? Did you like the gift card I sent you?"

Delilah's eyes darted side and side, searching for any help. Dia silently tsked and mouthed, "You're fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delilah is given the Stolas treatment where her violent threats are censored.


	12. Merry Fuckmas

Hell's climate grew colder to the point the breeze felt a knife passing through skin. Delilah learned the hard way once she was thrown out the studio after screaming unsavory and violent things about Angel. Standing outside in the numbing cold for what felt like hours. Worst, no one drove by requesting her services as most of the denizens kept their asses inside.

Finally, Delilah marched back in, kicking opened the door to the dorms. Skin coated in clear ice and ashy patches. Once the dorm room opened, she was met with a odd warmth hitting her face, melting away some of the cold. To Delilah's confusion, the girls were relaxing around the room, a heater in the midst emitting heat.

"W-w-what?!"

Melody popped from the water tank, wiggling her toes in the air, "Oh hello Delilah." She snickered, checking out her nails, "Love the heater boss got us? And have you seen such lovely french tips?"

"Pay up." Dia snarled, throwing the file over her shoulder, and extending her palm. Melody plopped a wad of moist cash in the succubus's hands.

Delilah felt her eyes twitch slightly, "V-val got you a heater without me?!"

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" Dia said, shrugging, giggling madly behind her chompers.

"Buttttt, we gotta thank you for getting yourself in trouble." Melody said, leaning against the edge of the tank, "I doubt this would happen if you hadn't went on that... horrid little rant."

"Why I oughta-" Delilah stopped herself, checking outside the room, she looked over at Melody, and smiled wickedly, "I'm so happy this heater's here, after all... fish is better grilled." Sharpening her nails, she lunged at Melody, the tank flipped over, spilling water on the floor, as the two girls scuffled.

"These two's continual employment is one of Hell's greatest mysteries..." Dia huffed.


End file.
